


head in the clouds

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cock Warming, M/M, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: figured i would write somethin' soft, been working on this for a few days though. enjoy :)





	head in the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> figured i would write somethin' soft, been working on this for a few days though. enjoy :)

"Hey, little guy," Tyler barely registers, "You're drooling all over me." It's Josh, who chuckles when Tyler barely bats an eye. Tyler looks sleepy but really isn't, laying in between Josh's legs with his cheek pressed to his warm hip bone. He's spacing off, bringing his thumb to his mouth to suck gently on it. Josh reaches down with a warm, gentle hand and pulls Tyler's wrist away, petting his hair. Tyler's eyes flutter at the fingers rubbing his scalp.

Josh gently pushes Tyler away, reaching down and unzipping his jeans. With gentle hands, he tugs out his soft cock, petting Tyler's hair again. Tyler feels like he's floating for a moment, losing focus, until Josh's hand is cradling the back of his head, and he's gently coming  _ down, down, down,  _ back to earth. Tyler's lips part when Josh presses his soft cock to them, the smaller male allowing entry and taking Josh nearly all the way down, breathing reduced to short inhales and exhales through the nose.

"There you go, Ty. Good boy." Tyler sucks gently on Joshua's cock in response, not enough to cause a reaction, melting into the couch cushions between Josh's legs. He's grounded by the cock in his mouth, completely soft but hot and heavy anyway, spit already gathering at Tyler's lips. Josh pets his hair gently, attention on the movie they were watching. Tyler rests his head on Josh's hip again, tongue pressed at the bottom of his mouth as he enters a haze. He spaces out again, eyes fluttering closed. Tyler makes a soft sound, fingers curling at Josh's sides, spit now slowly dripping from the corners of his mouth.

Josh doesn't mind the drool that drips onto his skin. Tyler's warming his cock, Josh gently pushes him deeper, and the smaller obeys, his glazed over eyes struggling to stay open. Tyler barely knows where he is, but becomes only slightly aware that Josh is very slowly hardening in his mouth. Josh's warm fingers trail down from Tyler's hair to his neck, rubbing at his shoulders, Tyler leaning into the touch.

"You get so relaxed doing this, huh?" Josh rubs his thumb on Tyler's cheek, dropping it to wipe the spit that has escaped past his lips, fingers brushing with feather-light touch at where the base of his cock ends and Tyler's lips begin. "Maybe I should have you do this more often, hm? Let you warm my cock? You're so blissed out, sweetheart." Josh's fingers run across Tyler's forehead, brushing his hairline, humming gently when Tyler closes his eyes. He looks like he could fall asleep at any moment, and maybe he could.

Josh is fully hard now, unable to stay soft with the wet heat of his boyfriend's mouth. He doesn't do anything though, simply smiles when Tyler begins to gently suck as if he were sucking on his thumb or a pacifier. Josh cups Tyler's cheek with his left hand, thumb rubbing underneath his glossy eyes, pointer and middle fingers rubbing gently above his ear. Josh can feel Tyler's fingers curl at the waistband of his jeans, something to hold onto.

Josh coos at him, smiling gently when Tyler’s tongue lifts to lap at the head of Josh’s now hard cock. It’s not as sexual as it would seem, the blissed-out male innocently swallowing around Josh to stop the spit from leaking from his mouth. Josh gently pulls Tyler’s head up, a small whine escaping the male as his body shifts. Josh wipes the spit from his chin and lips, “There you go. There’s my sweet boy.” Tyler licks his lips, unaware of time and everything other than Josh. 

Josh pulls Tyler up onto him, the male’s head resting on Josh’s shoulder. Tyler rests his forehead on Josh’s neck, melting his body into Josh. Josh hums, his arm moving to hold Tyler closer. With the other hand, he tucks himself back into his pants. Josh smiles when wet lips brush the base of his neck, mouthing softly at the skin. Eventually, Tyler drifts off, floating, barely registering the whispers of praise from Josh.

“My sweet, good boy.” Tyler basks in the comments, his heavy, boneless body pressed against Josh. 

Tyler doesn’t remember falling asleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter - @lonelydxnce  
> Find my Tumblrs - joshiesfreckles, bandito-jishua  
> Instagram - @joshiesfreckles, @lonelydxnce
> 
> Stay Safe ♥


End file.
